


Journey Home

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Leverage
Genre: Injury Recovery, M/M, Post-Canon, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: After an injury, Alec is returning home to Eliot.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: fandomtrees





	Journey Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MangoTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoTea/gifts).



The tickets were for the train - the _train_. Alec Hardison had never been on a train that actually traveled more than just throughout a city but since Lucille was impounded in storage - too recognizable - and flying was out of the question - at least, per Parker's orders and since she was in charge of their group now - the train it was.

Alec allowed a porter to take his bags and stow them. Parker had paid for a bedroom suite to bring him back to Louisiana, home of the current Leverage office. Alec had been spending some time in Maine with Sophie and Nate - healing from a gunshot wound. Elliot beat himself up over that wound and during their phone conversations and texts, he apologized over and over. Alec knew it would take time for Eliot to come to terms over the wound; the three months he'd been in Maine should've been enough but Eliot carried his pain like other folks might carry a security blanket.

It'd be good to see him though; breathe in his scent and kiss the top of his shaggy head. Phone calls and video chats were okay for what they were but could never replace the warmth of Eliot's body pressed against his. Eliot said he missed bringing Alec breakfast in bed; that he couldn't wait to serve Alec his new recipes. They didn't talk about the wound or what led up to it - their attempt to have an evening on the town and it ending up with stopping some local from robbing a tourist. Alec remembered the lightning hot pain exploding in his body, the way time seemed to slow down, the panic in Eliot's eyes.

Alec shook his head. The memory still clung close but now he had ways to combat it. Sophie'd taught him breathing exercises and he took a deep breath, held it for four, then let it out for eight. The rhythmic inhale-hold-exhale helped bring him back to the present. The present which included a bedroom car for him and a concierge porter who knocked before popping open the door.

Alec started to turn, offering a smile. "Oh, I don't need anyth - "

A pair of callused fingers pressed against his lips and the porter pulled the shades down, blocking anyone from seeing before locking the door.

"Hey man." A frisson of fear crawled along Alec's spine. "Now just wait a minute."

The porter faced him, a crooked grin spreading over his face. Alec felt his jaw drop as the realization hit. "Eliot!"

"Shh!" Eliot kept his fingers in place but his smile broadened. He raised his eyes up to meet Alec's. "Let me look at you, man." The fingers moved from Alec's lips to caress his cheek. Alec grabbed that hand, pressing it closer. "God." Eliot's larynx bobbed and his lashes spangled with tears. He lunged in, grabbing Alec and hugging him hard.

The jerk of the engine pulling the cars nearly knocked them off balance but Eliot managed to keep them upright. Alec wrapped his arms around Eliot, breathing in his familiar sandalwood-garlic-motor oil smell. He kissed the crown of Eliot's shaggy head. The world's weird swing since he got shot finally settled back into its right orbit. "I missed you, Elliot." He could barely get that out with choking.

"Missed you too." Eliot clapped his hands on Alec's shoulder blades. When he finally peeled away it was only far enough to be able to look Alec over closely. "You're okay?" he asked, studying Alec's face.

Alec pulled away. He sat down with the caution of far older man. "Fine, baby." He smiled. "A little stiff. But that'll work out."

Eliot nodded though his expression wasn't as happy as Alec expected. He laced his fingers together as he looked down at Alec. "Most people have some issues after a wound like that. I don't want you to think you gotta be a superhero, Hardison. That sort of thing...it can do a number on you."

"I'm okay...well." He reached out to take Eliot's hand and squeezed. "Sophie taught me some ways to deal. And getting back with my family, with you, that's gonna be the best healing."

Eliot wrapped his free hand around the back of Alec's neck, leaning down until their forehead's touched. Just breathing in Elliot settled a pain in Alec's stomach or heart or, well, his insides. "Whatever it is, we'll deal with it," Eliot said. He tilted his head to kiss Alec, just the lightest touch of their lips but a warm promise of more to come.

The train car shuddered again, knocking Eliot almost into Alec's lap. Alec pulled Elliot down onto the bench seat with him. They leaned into each other, Eliot's head resting on Alec's shoulder, their hands wound together. The motion of the car rocked their bodies.

"Guess Parker set all this up, huh?" Alec asked after a bit.

Eliot shrugged. "Most of it." Humor colored his voice. "She said you'd better be ready to work your ass off when we get home."

"But 'til we get there?" Alec twisted as much as he could without making the scar tissue ache, the better to see Eliot's face.

A warm grin answered the question. "Until then, we got a comfortable ride, free food, and each other." Eliot wrapped Alec up in his arms.

"That's more than plenty, baby." Alec snuggled close and kissed Eliot's temple. He sighed into Eliot's hair. "But you gotta get out of this uniform. Porters don't do it for me."


End file.
